


A Fruitful Union

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cohabitation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Eventual Romance, Grey Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry Potter was his horcrux.After everything that had happened, Voldemort knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by this revelation, by these new turn of unwanted events. But the fact was, he was surprised.Harry didn’t know how it had come to this. All he knew was that he really didn’t matter to anyone. After hearing Dumbledore say that he had planned to sacrifice him, he really didn’t know what to think or who to trust anymore.Voldemort realises Harry is his horcrux at the graveyard, and accordingly changes his plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was his horcrux.

  
After everything that had happened, Voldemort knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by this revelation, by these new turn of _unwanted_ events. But the truth was, he was surprised.

  
He, Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord of the wizarding world, had felt his blood freeze in his veins when he’d felt something irrevocably his in Potter’s scar when he’d touched him.

  
In hindsight, he should have known Harry Potter would somehow ruin everything again.

  
Here, Potter was, tied to the gravestone of his muggle family in Little Hangleton. Lying on the ground beside Harry, was another schoolboy who had been stunned by Wormtail when the two boys had arrived at the graveyard. He’d wanted the unwanted Hufflepuff dead but that action would have raised some suspicion in the unlikely circumstance Potter was able to escape. And, he really didn’t want anyone to know that he was back, so he was left alive.

  
Who would ever believe two school boys anyway even if they did blabber that He Who Must Not Be Named was back? They would’ve been seen as idiots who only wanted attention on themselves. Barty had told him how useless and incompetent the present minister was. Idiots like that will never believe the truth even if it’s staring them in the face.

  
But Potter as usual had to go and make a mess of his plans. Again.

What did Potter have against him since before his birth?

Voldemort looked warily at Harry who was still trying to catch his breath after being subjected to the excruciating pain from his touch and Cruciatus curse. It seemed the remnant of Avada curse, the lightning bolt scar on the boy’s temple not only caused him pain because it was a failed curse but also because a part of his soul lives in it. Harry could sense his moods because they were connected in a way no two beings have ever been.

  
Harry was as good as his. He was _his_.

  
He will never allow Harry to leave him. He couldn’t care less about the prophecy now. It was meaningless.

  
There must be a reason his soul chose itself to latch onto Harry. Was it because the boy was his equal? It could’ve latched onto an inanimate object too, but no. It chose Harry because they are connected in some way.

  
Harry will marry him the moment he turns seventeen and becomes an adult. He will not allow his soul piece to wander around and Harry will take the deal if he will promise to spare the filth and implement his policies by going through the ministry.

  
There. Dark Lord gone. Vanquished.

Voldemort glanced at Wormtail and the boy on ground and without a second thought he stunned the coward. He turned and shot the same spell at Harry whose emerald eyes widened in shock for a moment before he collapsed on the ground.

  
Voldemort let out a sigh as he turned to the other boy. He waved his wand and sent the Hufflepuff boy back with the cup to Hogwarts, knowing full well that after seeing the boy’s- Cedric’s state ( Harry had been too worried about the handsome boy so he had picked up the name from the brat’s mind ) would keep people busy for a while. That and Harry's absence should give him plenty of time to visit the office of that stupid old man. He will take Harry himself to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts will never deny him entry. It never had. He was the only remaining heir of one of the founder’s the school. Hogwarts will not close itself off to him.

  
Voldemort took a deep breath, trying to rein in his urge to hurt someone. He had already crucioed Harry once, he won’t do it again.

  
With great effort, Voldemort turned to Wormtail and wondered what he should with this useless trash. The handsome young man grimaced. The animagus was another nuisance he didn’t want to deal with.

  
_“Dormus,”_ Voldemort hissed in parseltongue and Wormtail fell into an enchanted sleep. He then hissed for Nagini who immediately slithered over to him from her resting place near the gravestone of his parent.

  
_[“My dear, take him to my house elf, Vinny. He’ll know where to put the stupid man.”_ Voldemort looked thoughtfully at Harry and smirked. _“Maybe I’ll send this useless idiot to the ministry. That should ensure Sirius Black’s freedom. And Harry’s happiness. ”]_

  
_[“Of course, master.”]_

  
Voldemort let a small smile grace his features at Nagini’s reply and turned back to Harry. He resisted the urge to sigh. What was Harry Potter ? Why did he always create so many problems for him?

  
“Now, Potter, it’s just you and me.”

  
Voldemort carefully bent down and gathered Harry in his arms. He idly noticed the boy was very light but didn’t think too much about it. He waved a hand over Harry to counter the cruciatus curse effect. He grinned wryly when he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath. That meant the healing spell was doing its job. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Hogwarts in his mind. Next minute, he was standing outside the main gates of Hogwarts.

  
Voldemort could hear commotion in the distance and knew it must be because of that Hufflepuff boy. He snorted to himself and continued to move forward. That should give him plenty of time to search for his horcrux. He was absolutely sure his destroyed journal must be somewhere in the headmaster's office. He wouldn’t have thrown it away, no, not a chance of that. That wasn’t Dumbledore.

* * *

  
Voldemort breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped inside the castle and let the magic of the castle wash over him. No matter how confident he had been that he would be allowed to enter, it still felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders when his theory turned out to be true.

  
Voldemort glanced at the fourteen year old in his arms and without further delay made his way to the headmaster’s office. It was his luck the whole castle was empty but he still did not cancel the disillusionment charm on him and Harry. It’s better to be safe than sorry in such situations. Speaking of Harry, he needed to wake up the teen in his arms soon too.

* * *

Voldemort strolled through the only home he had ever known and wondered what the password to the headmaster’s office could be. He sneered as he remembered the stupid man’s obsession with fucking sweets. Dumbledore must have a ridiculous confectionery name as his password. Well, that was a blessing in disguise if he really thought about it. He will not have any problems in overcoming that short obstacle.

  
Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled smugly at the stupid gargoyle as it moved aside to grant him entry. Dumbledore should really change the theme of his passwords if he didn’t want unwanted people coming and going inside his office. He was so predictable that it was laughable. This only solidified his theory that his destroyed horcrux must be hidden somewhere inside. He wanted his diary back, damn it.

And he will have to go on another fucking world tour to get stupid phoenix tears if he wanted to get his soul piece back.

  
He hated phoenixes. It was ironic, though, that his soul piece was destroyed by his friend's venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Italics] -Parseltongue 
> 
> I always wanted to write a fic where Harry and Tom get married to stop the war from ever happening. Though, marriage will come quite later.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Tom strolled into Dumbledore's office with Harry in his arms, uncaring of the fact that they were practically barging in. He saw as the Portrait of Dippet recognized him, as did a few others. Before they could say anything, though, he waved his wand in their direction and put them all in an enchanted sleep. He really didn’t have time for this right now.

He dumped Harry on a couch and decided to heal the teen before searching the office for his diary.

Harry took his time waking up, his body and mind still recuperating after going through the torture curse. When he did open his eyes, his mouth opened in shock when he realised where he was.

Before Harry could say anything, he noticed Tom Riddle standing over him and backed more into the couch. The Dark Lord only snorted before bending down to his level. 

He drew out his bone - white yew wand from the inner pocket of his midnight black robes and started tapping it at certain places; his head, his chest, his thighs, his feet. Voldemort nodded to himself as he straightened.

“You should be fine now, Potter,” Voldemort said in a calm voice. Harry who was still not completely back to his senses didn’t understand why Voldemort and he were in Dumbledore’s office. Why wasn’t he dead, lying somewhere in a ditch? And what had Voldemort done just now?

Voldemort gave Harry a wry grin before waving his wand over the teen again. Harry felt another wave of magic wash over him and he opened his mouth to ask Tom what he had done to him. His eyes widened in shock when no voice came out of his mouth.

The green eyed teen mustered the energy to glare at Tom which had no effect whatsoever on the dark lord who just looked at him with an amused grin on his too beautiful face. Why had the dark lord put a silencing charm on him?

Voldemort made a shushing gesture with his finger. “All in due time, Harry.”

Harry saw with bleary eyes how Voldemort held his wand between his long fingers, the same way he had held his holly wand in the chamber of secrets.

Voldemort lovingly caressed his wand as he gave the whole office a once over.

After a few minutes, the man strode to the headmaster’s desk and closed his eyes. Harry, even in his inebriated state, felt the seductive and dark magic of the dark lord wash over him and fill the entire room.

Harry blinked a few times to see clearly and took off his glasses to lightly rub them. When he put his glasses back on he was surprised to see Voldemort carving Runes in the air with elaborate hand movements, hissing all the while. Harry realized the man was doing rune magic in parseltongue, which was– incredible if he was being honest.

A blue-white light filled the entire room after a few minutes and Harry shut his eyes tightly to protect himself from the blinding light now illuminating the whole room.

When Harry opened his eyes, sure, the glow had subsided, he was shocked to see the diary he had stabbed in his second year resting in Voldemort’s hand. Voldemort was glaring at the journal in his hand, his red eyes shining with otherworldly light as he continued to gaze at the ruined diary and the hole inside it.

Harry shrunk in on himself. It was scary the way Voldemort was looking at the diary, like he wished to utterly destroy the person who had put a hole in its body. Will he be tortured again? He didn’t want that.

Harry also admitted to himself, albeit, grudgingly that Voldemort really was a great wizard. The magic he had used to get the diary back was not ordinary. Harry was sure the headmaster must have kept the destroyed remains of the diary under strong spells. It was remarkable how Tom had been able to destroy all the wards and enchantments on it in within a few minutes.

Maybe Ollivander wasn’t so stupid after all, Harry thought grumpily. Voldemort could perform extraordinary magic. Speaking of Ollivander, where was Cedric?

A cold shiver went down Harry’s spine as the thought made itself at home in his mind. Where was his friend? Cedric had been stunned by Wormtail the moment he had put himself between him and the animagus. After that, Cedric had just remained unconscious on the ground by the gravestone. Harry glanced at Voldemort, hoping against hope the man hadn’t killed him. He felt tears gather in his eyes and did nothing to stop them from flowing down his cheeks.

Voldemort felt Harry’s fear and immediately turned to the fourteen year old boy. Harry was looking at him with fear and no small amount of dread in his emerald eyes. He was under the assumption that Cedric was dead.

Voldemort grimaced. Shouldn’t Potter worry more about his own state than the other boy’s? Well, no matter he can easily put Harry’s worries to rest.

“He is fine,” Voldemort said as he walked to the other couch, pocketing his ruined diary. He noticed how Harry’s whole body relaxed with those three simple words. He put that thought away for later perusal. The stupid boy would have to learn to take care of himself first from now on. He will not allow his horcrux to be vulnerable for any reason.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as those words registered in his mind. Cedric was okay. He was fine. That was good, that was very good. He closed his eyes to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

It was then Harry became aware of the lack of pain in his body. He slowly opened his eyes and flexed his fingers, they were a little stiff but otherwise fine. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he touched his stomach, there was no pain there either, and neither did his legs feel like lead.

Harry immediately turned to Voldemort who was now waving his wand over the portraits in the office. Harry saw as some figures opened there eyes and looked at Voldemort with a frown on their face. Some were looking at him as if they were remembering him from long ago. Some were even looking at Voldemort with interest while one was asking the dark lord why he was even there. Harry recognized the wizard as he had seen him before too. It was Armando Dippet. Dippet looked very confused too.

“All in due time, my friends.” Voldemort answered with a satisfied grin and turned to Harry. “Now you can speak.” He waved his hand and Harry felt a tingle in his throat and knew the spell was removed from his person.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment to reorient himself.

When he turned back to look at Voldemort he was surprised to find the man already looking at him.

“Why am I not in pain?” Harry asked in quiet voice. He had a hunch Voldemort had healed him when he had laid him down on the couch. But why? First, he had tortured him, then he had healed him? What was the man up to?

Voldemort looked at Harry curiously but chose not to comment. Instead, he summoned a piece of parchment and tapped his wand at it. Next second, the parchment went away in a puff of smoke.

After twenty minutes Dumbledore, four head of houses and Sinistra entered the office, no doubt summoned by Tom Riddle.

The five teachers looked at the young man with varying degrees of suspicion, unable to understand how a person was inside the headmaster’s office. Then they saw Harry and took in his state and the three women and half goblin started fussing over the teen with Snape looking at Harry with suspicion. The teachers only realised who the handsome man was when Dumbledore pointed his wand at Tom Riddle.

“How did you get inside, Tom?” Dumbledore asked Tom Riddle who was lounging on his couch as if he owned it.

Tom let out a snort and caressed his yew wand lovingly which finally made the others realise who the handsome man. They immediately moved in front of Harry much to the amusement of the dark lord. They did recognize his wand even if they didn’t know who the handsome man was. After all, the only people who knew his real face were either dead or standing in this room, Flitwick and Dumbledore. 

“Oh my,” Voldemort exclaimed as he saw the teachers covering Harry from him. He wanted to snarl when he saw Snape move in front of Harry, but restrained himself. Was it really so surprising the man had betrayed him for the stupid mudblood and her child? He wondered what Severus would do once he realizes Dumbledore wanted Harry dead.

“What are you protecting him for? You think I will hurt him?” Voldemort inquired with an arched brow. He glanced at Dumbledore and his eyes glinted a dangerous red which made the six adults in the room flinch. “I'll not hurt him. He is mine. In fact–” Voldemort let out a snort and pointed at Dumbledore, “who he really needs protection from is the headmaster here. Isn’t that right, old man?”

Dumbledore looked confused but the next words from Tom Riddle made Dumbledore’s blood freeze in his veins.

“ _Harry is mine_ , Albus. _He is my horcrux_. I will not let you kill him. Never.” Voldemort let his magic fill the room and all the adults stiffened as they felt the dark magic surround them. “I will bathe the wizarding world in ash and fire before I even let you harm a hair on his head,” he whispered in a soft but deadly voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope it was interesting !
> 
> I've got so many things planned for this story, rubs hands, I can't wait to write all of them. 
> 
> A fun fact, this story was actually not the first marriage fic I wrote. In the first one, Tom doesn't allow Harry to leave him after Cedric dies at the graveyard. I wrote it at the same time I wrote Victory in Loss, around February. But only a few chapters are written for it and this one practically wrote itself, so I decided to publish this first. 
> 
> On another note, I've got three more stories, not oneshots, that I can't wait to post 😇
> 
> 1\. Fairytale AU which is just so so fluffy, that I can't even put into words how sweet it is. 
> 
> 2\. University AU in which Harry feels like a pervert for having feelings for... that's a spoiler 😂
> 
> 3\. Magical AU, in which Tom has some peculiar hobbies, and Harry sees Tom doing something he shouldn't have.
> 
> The first one is almost complete, the second and third have a few chapters written. I'll start posting them once all three are complete or close to finish and all I have to do is edit them. It makes it easier for me to post a story when it's almost done 😇


	3. Chapter 3

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion as he heard Tom’s hissing voice. Why would Tom protect him to that extent? Hadn't he been the reason Tom had vanished in the first place?

He was surprised, though, that he wasn’t feeling scared by the magic in the air.

Harry glanced at others and his eyes widened when he saw his Charm’s professor’s expression. Flitwick was looking at Voldemort with fear in his eyes. The other four were looking at Dumbledore and Voldemort with varying degrees of confusion. No one had any clue as to what Voldemort was referring to.

“What’s a horcrux?” Harry finally asked in a tired voice. It seemed no one wanted to ask Voldemort anything and Dumbledore didn’t seem to be in any condition to answer any questions. He looked as if someone had put a body bind curse on him. He was so still it was disconcerting.

Harry really wanted to know why Voldemort had said that he needed protection from Dumbledore.

Flitwick sighed and told everyone what a horcrux was, a grave expression on his face.

Harry was too numb to even think about anything after hearing the explanation about the items from Flitwick.

Dumbledore then broke out of his frozen state and reluctantly told everyone about Riddle’s diary being a horcux and how he had hoped Harry would sacrifice himself to save the world since he was Tom’s soul holder too.

After that, not one teacher bothered with Voldemort.

They were too busy screaming at Dumbledore for being a manipulative old man, raising a child for slaughter and preparing him to sacrifice himself for greater good.

Harry stared blankly at his hands on his thighs, feeling empty and cold all of a sudden. He didn’t know how it had come to this. He only knew one thing for sure.

He didn’t matter to anyone.

After hearing Dumbledore say that he had planned to sacrifice him to kill Voldemort, he really didn’t know what to think or who to trust anymore.

Harry wearily glanced at his teachers who were still shouting at the headmaster, the potions master being the most fervent of all. Snape’s reaction to him being horcrux had shocked him to his core.

Harry had thought the man had hated him. Turns out he didn’t. He had tried to save him because of his friendship with his mother. Snape had been quite vocal when he’d shouted at Dumbledore at the beginning that everything he had done till then was supposed to keep Lily’s son safe, secure from harm.

It had actually been a good sight, to see Snape curse Dumbledore when he had admitted that it was his plan to make Harry sacrifice himself for the well-being of everyone.

All staff members, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Sinistra had looked ready to tear Dumbledore a new one for it. It wasn’t only Snape who was disgusted by Albus Dumbledore.

They were so angry that they weren’t even bothered by the fact that the Dark Lord himself was in the office with them, long gone from his place on the couch. The man was having some sort of staring contest with Fawkes; holding his destroyed diary out in front of the immortal bird.

No one was looking in Riddle’s direction, it was like they had forgotten he was even there.

Harry didn’t care either. Why should he care if Riddle was talking to Fawkes?

He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything anymore.

After hearing Dumbledore’s ridiculous reasons, Harry had come to a conclusion. It seemed only Cedric and these five teachers of his cared about him. Cedric had actually put himself between him and Wormtail in the graveyard, something not many people could say they had done. Cedric was neither obsessed with him because he was the boy who lived, neither did he think Harry was some sort of replacement for the great Lily and James Potter, neither did he believe Harry was an attention seeking brat.

Harry couldn’t believe the drastic turn his life had taken in a matter of hours. Not much time could have passed since he’d left that graveyard, maybe an hour or two at most. He couldn’t even remember anything after he had been subjected to the cruciatus curse. He had been stunned by Tom Riddle after the man was finished torturing him.

The serpentine creature who had first touched his scar to cause him pain had transformed into a young man as soon as he’d stopped screaming. He’d screamed again because he knew that face. The boy he had talked to in the chamber had been young but it was the same person.

This information had somehow reached Voldemort who’d then crucioed him and demanded to know how he knew about his diary.

Harry had been in too much pain and had relayed whatever he could in his state. His head had been aching a lot along with the rest of his body at the time.

_Fucking great, Voldemort thought viciously. He was not even angry anymore, he was beyond pissed. He was livid. Dumbledore must know about his horcuxes and Harry being one, there was no way in hell the man didn’t know what his diary was after looking at it._

_No. He needed his diary in his hands. Tom clenched his hands into fists. Destroyed or not, the diary was his, he had to get it back._

_And later, Lucius is going to be tortured to within an inch of his life for what he’d done. He’d seen enough of Harry’s memories and couldn’t believe his dear friend was now dead, destroyed along with his first horcrux._

_All because of Lucius Malfoy. Magnus and his horcrux were gone because of him._

_The bastard was going to wish he was never born after he will be through with him. Malfoy is going to pay dearly for treating his soul piece so callously. He’ll not spare Lucius._

_His regard for Abraxas only stretched so far._

_“Goddamn it,” Tom snarled in the empty graveyard._

_His followers were useless. Only Barty, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Snape and Rookwood were competent in their jobs. Rest were either sycophants like Mulciber and Avery or completely insane like Rodolphus’s wife and Carrow twins. Or they were cowards like Lucius and Macnair.  
_

_He should have never trusted Lucius, the man was absolutely useless; nothing like his father had been. Abraxas had a backbone at least and something in that skull of his. But his progeny; they were pathetic. Barty had told him he’d had a good time teaching Draco a lesson._

_After he deals with Harry, he is going to get back all of his horcruxes. They will never be vulnerable again. Never._

Harry unintentionally glanced in Voldemort’s direction and his breath hitched at what he saw.

Fawkes was crying on the destroyed horcrux. The immortal fire bird was actually shedding tears on the diary he’d stabbed with the basilisk’s fang. As Fawkes continued to cry, the diary started glowing.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the soft blue-green glow surrounding it. After a minute, the glow subsided, and Fawkes pecked the diary in Tom’s hand.

The Dark Lord glanced at the bird incredulously who only opened its beak to let out a soft cry, too low for anyone but Tom to hear before disappearing in a puff of fire.

Harry flinched when he saw the glint that now appeared in those ruby eyes, the way the man’s lips quirked up at the diary, which looked as good as new, like it had been before Harry had stabbed it.

Tom Riddle caressed his diary lovingly before putting it away inside his robes.

Harry immediately averted his gaze, unwilling to let Voldemort know he had seen everything. He glanced at his teachers who were still shouting at Dumbledore who was trying to appease everyone by saying Harry’s death would have saved many, that it was necessary.

Harry again felt something inside him shatter as he heard that. So, it was necessary for him to die. Something pricked at the back of his eyes and he shut his eyes tightly. His chest hurt. 

No. He will never be vulnerable in front of anyone ever again. 

“Can you do this after I leave?” a soft voice interrupted the shouting match that had been going on between Dumbledore and the five teachers for a while.

That one sentence put a stop to all the conversation in the office.

Dumbledore and Hogwarts teachers turned to look at the young man in unison who strode towards the headmaster’s desk and sat down on the visitor's chair. It was evident by the surprise on their faces that they had really forgotten Voldemort was there with them.

Tom quirked a brow at his transfiguration teacher and sneered. “Did you really think I came all this way to see you get your just results?”

Dumbledore stiffened at Voldemort’s words who just gestured for the headmaster to take his seat. “Please. I’ve got work to do. Sit.”

Dumbledore reluctantly went to his chair and sat down, his ears still ringing from the insults his teachers had hurled at him. He tried very hard not to think about how he was getting bossed around in his own office by Voldemort.

The five teachers followed Dumbledore and stood on either side of the desk; Snape farthest from Voldemort. The Dark Lord seemed to have taken a keen interest in the former death eater by the way his ruby eyes were fixed on his follower, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Tom arched a brow at Severus who turned a bit pale as his eyes met his master’s. The dark lord chuckled and turned back to Dumbledore who seemed to be gearing himself up for hearing something even worse.

“I really wanted to draw this out,” Voldemort drawled as he leaned back in his chair, legs crossed, eyes shining with mirth. “But I can’t. So, I’ll get straight to the point.”

“Harry is going to marry me as soon as he turns seventeen—” Voldemort announced softly, his eyes flashing an eerie red at the man behind the desk, whose blue eyes widened in shock at his words. “In the ancient way of the wizarding culture.”

Voldemort smirked as he saw the man who had judged him from the moment he’d laid eyes on him turn pale at the mention of the ceremony he had suggested.

“He is mine in every way and I will not let anyone get their dirty hands on him. Only then I will stop the war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashback
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit : The serpentine visage is just a glamour, it's not Tom's real self. When he emerges from the cauldron he looks snake like for a while because he'd been under the glamour when he had died from the rebound killing curse. He turns back to his real self quickly as seen in the story.
> 
> Tom/Voldemort is in his mid twenties. This will be explained later in the story as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout covered their mouths to stifle their screams as they heard Tom Riddle’s demand. Sinistra’s eyes widened in shock while Flitwick staggered where he stood, only Snape’s hand on his shoulder preventing him from falling and hurting himself.

The potions master turned back to the dark lord after assuring his colleague wouldn’t fall again. He again tried to read his master’s face, to get some clue as to why the man would want such a thing. Sadly, he couldn’t find anything from studying the man’s face. Voldemort’s facial expressions betrayed nothing, just like his impenetrable mind.

The ruby eyes of Tom Riddle which had been shining with amusement before were now as hard as steel as they glared daggers at Dumbledore. That gaze was answer enough for Snape. Tom Riddle meant every word he’d just said.

Harry felt an icy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach as Voldemort’s words cut through the haze that had taken over his mind.

Of course. He wants his horcrux, the holder of his precious soul safe.

In Tom Riddle’s eyes, the safest place for his soul, _him_ , was by his side. Riddle would never allow any harm to come to him now.

“Now, Tom, look here,” Dumbledore tried to reason with the immortal man. Voldemort was insane. How dare he suggest such a thing? What made Voldemort think he would agree to such a thing? “There is—”

“Please. Shut up.” Tom muttered softly. “You’ve done and said enough, Dumbledore. You don’t get an opinion anymore.”

The red eyes of Voldemort narrowed dangerously at the headmaster of Hogwarts. “What made you think I was asking for your permission?” he hissed, making Dumbledore and the teachers shiver in fear. “I am telling you what will happen, not asking you for your unneeded advice. Harry is mine and he will marry me. You don’t get a say in that.”

Dumbledore promptly shut his mouth, his blue eyes not twinkling for once. He tried to glare at his former student but lowered his gaze as the dark magic of the Slytherin Heir intensified around him and the others at his attempt.

Tom leaned back in his chair and glanced at the teachers standing on either side of the desk. His lips quirked up as he saw the terror in the five adults eyes.

At least this proved one thing, these five will protect Harry till he completes his schooling. Harry will be completely safe while he continues his education here. Their concern for Harry was genuine, unlike the headmaster’s.

“What are you so afraid of?” his grin widened as the five teachers looked away from his mocking gaze. “You should be celebrating, count yourselves lucky for my change of heart.”

The amusement vanished from Voldemort’s eyes then to be replaced by something cold and harsh. “I don’t need to remind anyone here,” his ruby gaze swept over the teachers who flinched as his magic again surrounded them, “what I did last time. I was about to win. I am sure you don’t want me to do that again.”

Neither Dumbledore nor did any of the teachers had any retort to that. They all knew what the man had done thirteen years ago.

Still, the five teachers with little input from Dumbledore tried to sway Voldemort from his decision to marry Harry. Voldemort arched a brow at Severus when the former death eater gave his two cents. The dark lord didn’t think the man would have the audacity to say anything after his little blunder.

It seemed it was a day for surprises after all.

Before they could get too far, though Harry interrupted them.

Harry wearily got up from the couch and with short, quiet steps reached the headmaster’s desk on the dais. He sat down on the chair next to Voldemort and gave the man beside him a long, searching look. He wasn’t surprised to see the dark lord looking bored out of his mind, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, as his long fingers tapped the wood.

Harry knew Riddle will not change his mind, no matter what anyone said. And after learning everything, he really didn’t care anymore.

“Why not?”

Harry turned and glanced at Dumbledore whose eyes had widened in shock at his answer. He didn’t look at his teachers, he knew they will try to stop him.

Harry felt his heart clench in pain as he looked at his headmaster, a person he had come to see as a family. Was this what everyone wanted for him? His godfather, Remus, his friends, his parents— for him to die for the greater good?

If that was so — then hell with all of them.

His parents are shitty if they want him, their own child to die, so is everyone else. He has seen how much Ron and Hermione care for him that year. In the end, it’s always been him alone.

So be it.

He really has no one on his side but himself. He didn’t need any family if what his family wanted for him was to off himself. As far as he was concerned, Voldemort paid for orphaning him by suffering for fourteen years as a bodiless wraith. He had never even thought of killing Voldemort, that wasn’t him. He can’t kill people. He had always tried to escape from Voldemort, he’d never, not even once thought of killing him.

What would be so bad about marrying Tom Riddle anyway? There would be no deaths as the man had promised. And most importantly, Harry himself will not die. That was a good thing in his book. That was the best thing actually.

He didn’t want to be boy who lived, he had never wanted fame, glory and the gross celebrity status. He had never asked for any of this. No one had any right to judge him. No one.

Harry took a deep breath and turned back to Voldemort who was looking at him with a calculating look in his eyes. “What did you mean when you said you were going to marry me in the Olde way?” he asked softly. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Of course, you don’t.” Voldemort grinned and the six adults flinched because it wasn’t a malicious grin. “I’ll explain everything to you, Harry. Don’t worry. I’ll not hide anything from you.” He glanced at Dumbledore and sneered. “Unlike others here.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. This was too good to be true. Good things like this didn’t happen to him. This was one thing he had reservations about, but it seemed he needn’t worry at all. He’d thought something similar when he’d talked to the man’s soul in the Chamber of Secrets. But he couldn’t have imagined even in his wildest dreams he and Tom would be similar in another regard.

The marriage Tom had mentioned to Dumbledore did not involve having physical contact or sealing of the marital bond with sex (exchange of bodily fluids, ejaculation, and penetration).

Instead, he and Tom would be exchanging blood and their magic. Harry had wondered for a minute about Tom already having his blood but had quickly put that thought away. He didn’t need the blood issue on top of everything else he knew he will have to deal with once he was alone.

What really sealed this particular marriage was the couple’s intentions towards each other. Harry was sure Voldemort wanted him safe and secure, for selfish reasons but he was ready to bet his belongings that Tom gave a damn more about him than others in the room at the moment because of his horcrux status. Harry had no intention of hurting Voldemort since Voldemort won’t try to kill him or go after the wizarding world’s dregs, mudbloods, muggles and others who opposed him.

The ancient bonding ceremony wasn’t commonly practiced because sometimes the couple’s magic wasn’t compatible and the blood exchange ritual was deemed dark by a group of cowardly witches and wizards during the twelfth century.

Harry had noticed and he was sure others had as well how Voldemort had looked when he’d told him about the most important clause of that marriage, about not having sex to seal the marriage bond. It was clear as daylight Tom Riddle detested touching others. Even the idea of sex was abhorrent to him. It was obvious why the man had suggested this marriage.

In hindsight, Harry should’ve know that the man would not be interested in plebeian things like copulating or other such rot.

Voldemort clearly thought humans were beneath him and would never lower himself to their level. He was above humans, a god in human body. The way the man’s horcrux had spoken to him had been enough proof of that theory. The sixteen year old Tom Riddle had made it perfectly clear that he thought other humans were nothing more than dirt beneath his shoes. That he was the best and he didn’t think anyone could ever be like him.

Harry didn’t think he could describe into words how relieved he’d felt when he’d seen the sneer on the man’s beautiful face when he’d said they needn’t have sex to consummate their marriage.

Harry knew how he was, he didn’t like touching people in the least. He could tolerate hugs from his friends but now that he knew what their opinion would be, he didn’t want to remember what their and Sirius’s embrace had felt like. Those memories will only bring angry tears to his eyes now.

Tom will never want to sate his sexual desires with him or anyone else. Harry knew he would’ve been livid if after marriage Tom would even think of going to someone else. If they were to be married then Harry would want Tom to be with him and be faithful to him, not go around sticking his dick in other men. He’d been disrespected throughout his life, he wouldn’t allow the man to disrespect him in that way.

He would have gritted his teeth and gone through with the act with Tom if Tom had wanted intimacy.

But it seemed his worries were for naught.

Not to mention what Tom had said after he’d finished explaining how the Olde marriage worked. Harry didn't know how Tom had known what he was thinking.

_“Don’t worry, Harry. The magic which will bind us in holy matrimony will hurt either of us if we aren’t true to each other in mind, body and soul.” Tom chuckled and Harry wondered what was so funny about it._

_“What?”_

_Tom grinned wryly. “That’s another reason people stopped marrying in the Olde way. Apparently,” he sneered, “some people like to have relations outside of their marriage.”_

Tom was literally giving him everything. It was a wonderful deal if he really thought about it. There will be no needless killing, Tom will be content, he will be content. They will be true to each other and isn’t that what marriage is in the end. Fidelity is the most important part of marriage which he and Tom will uphold. Hell, it sounded like a great marriage in his book.

Most importantly, he’ll be away from Dumbledore and his so called friends.

“Anything else you want to clarify, Harry?”

Harry snapped out of his musings and shook his head in reply. “No, that’s all.”

Harry sighed when Tom’s eyes lit up and a triumphant grin came on his handsome face. He’d never imagined he would see such a happy expression on the dark lord’s face because of him. “Wonderful! Harry.”

The four Head of Houses and Sinistra tried to stop Harry from signing the contract which Voldemort had conjured out of nowhere but Harry didn’t listen (Dumbledore wisely kept his mouth shut). He had made up his mind.

Harry read every word written on the parchment in the elegant scrawl of Tom Riddle and didn’t find any problems with any clause. He signed his name with relish, not even bothered by the way Tom was looking at him, he could feel the man’s gaze on him.

He will live, see the world, eat delicious food and be happy for once in his god damn life. He has never cared for romance and all that rot, and if his so called family want him to die for the greater good, well, there really was nothing for it. 

He will live freely from now on. No going back to his relatives, no being treated like a lesser being, no threat hanging over his life. He was finally free from everything.

Harry was sure everyone felt how magic pulsed in the air when Tom signed his name on the parchment. He didn’t think too much about it. His eyes were fixed on the thin silver line now connecting his and Tom’s name.

Harry James Potter was officially Tom Marvolo Riddle’s fiancé.

Harry observed as the beautiful piece of parchment duplicated and one went inside the pocket of Voldemort’s robes, the other stayed on the headmaster’s desk. Harry rose from his seat then and went back to his couch, unwilling to sit there for other things he had no doubt the adults will discuss. He just wanted to be alone now.

Harry felt Tom’s eyes on him and lifted his head to meet the man’s gaze. Tom was looking at him curiously, as if he couldn't understand him. Harry wondered what the man was trying to find by just looking at him but couldn’t come up with an answer.

After a minute, Tom broke their connection and turned back to the headmaster.

As Harry expected, Voldemort went on a long rant about gathering his old Death Eaters and followers who were still out and about. Harry saw as his teachers and Dumbledore flinched when the man made a comment about teaching some followers of his a lesson for daring to say he had them under the Imperius curse or had tortured them to do his bidding.

“They are going to be very sorry for spreading those lies about me to save their own skin,” Tom snarled, his eyes glowing an eerie red as his magic crackled around him. “I think they have forgotten what I am capable of doing, they need a reminder of who they swore fealty to.”

Harry noticed how Snape stiffened at that comment but didn’t say anything like he had when Tom had said he will marry Harry. Harry wondered if his Potions Master was also a follower of Voldemort or simply a sympathizer of the dark side. 

Harry blinked and shook his head as he realised what he was doing. This wasn’t the time to get lost in his own thoughts. He needed to hear what Tom was saying since whatever the man will do will also involve him in some way. Takeovers like this didn't happen overnight.

Harry listened with detached interest as Tom said he will use his followers connections in the ministry, his own charm, intellect and his status as a half blood to overthrow the rubbish present Minster of magic.

Harry glanced at his teachers and wasn’t surprised to the fear in their eyes as they listened to Voldemort. They weren’t afraid of Voldemort in that moment, no. They were afraid of the fact that Voldemort will succeed in his campaign.

Harry recalled what this same man had said to him in the Chamber albeit ten years younger.

_“I can be very persuasive.”_

Harry could see that working out in his favour. Riddle will charm everyone without a doubt, the diary had duped him so easily after all. Harry had no doubt the man would again come up with an elaborate story about his origins and schooling and why he had come back to Britain. The man was very good at making a fool of everyone. He took great pleasure in proving how dumb and stupid people can be.

The magical world was in for it now, Harry thought as he leaned on the couch. He really didn’t care if some years from now everyone would look up to Voldemort himself for law making.

Harry also realised why Voldemort was telling all this to Dumbledore, he didn’t want the man to ever come in his way again.

Voldemort then spoke he would either use an alias, become some half blood Gaunt, or his real name. He then went on to explain how everyone who knew him as Tom Riddle was either dead or in the room with him. No one could connect him to Voldemort.

“Or maybe I can just use my real name,” Tom drawled from his chair. “It’s not like there is a shortage of Riddles in world.” He smirked lazily, his eyes dancing in mischief. “Maybe my paternal grandparents had siblings who can become my fake ancestors. I have tons of options, don’t I? I can be a Peverell, Gaunt or myself, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Dumbledore and the five teachers shuddered at Tom Riddle’s words. There was a reason this man was called the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. They were seeing the proof with their own eyes.

Harry had to give it to Tom too. Riddle had thought of everything, he hadn't left any loose ends.

Maybe there was a reason he was called the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw. Only a truly intelligent person could come up with such convincing lies. No one would ever suspect Tom Riddle of being the feared Dark Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore and others then brought up the topic of paperwork to which Voldemort waved a dismissive hand.

“With the right amount of gold in Gringotts, Dumbledore, that should be taken care off. It’s not that hard to forge papers.” Voldemort let out a snort which only made the others wince. “If filthy muggles can get away with this rubbish, there is no way wizards can't.”

In the end, all that was left was Harry’s living arrangement. Voldemort immediately said Harry would now live with him at his manor, that was one of the clause in the document they’d both signed.

“Come on, Albus,” Tom smirked as Dumbledore grimaced. “Surely you didn’t think I would allow Harry to leave my side for the holidays. He doesn’t need to live with his mothers’ relatives anymore.” His grin widened and Dumbledore resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. “After all, we need to get to know each other before our marriage.”

Harry eyes snapped open as he heard Tom’s soft voice in his ear. He straightened and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed he had dozed off around the end of the discussion or when Voldemort had strolled towards him and awakened him gently.

“Are you sure you want to live with me ? I can buy another house for you if you wish, which I will ward myself. You need only ask.” Tom deliberately spoke in the revered tongue of serpents so as to keep their conversation private. 

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I don’t need another house.”

Tom opened his mouth to say something but didn’t when he saw the state Harry was in. He looked tired, lost and terribly alone.

Loneliness, something Tom himself was intimately familiar with.

No, the boy had been through enough. This marriage would bring both of them peace, not more discomfort.

“You can go if you wish, Harry,” Tom gestured towards the door. “I am leaving too. You needn’t stay here anymore.”

Harry immediately stood up and Tom wondered if Harry had been waiting to get out of the room since the reveal of his horcrux status.

“I’ll be leaving then.” Harry glanced at his teachers whose eyes widened at his words but Harry didn’t wait. He walked out of the office, promising himself he will never step inside it again.

Before Harry could leave the premises, he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He was startled to see McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, Snape and Flitwick behind him, trying to catch their breaths.

Harry listened to what they had to say with an empty feeling in his heart. He nodded where was appropriate and hardened his heart to not let a single tear fall down. He will not show any weakness in front of anyone, even if he did forgive them. Well, Flitwick and Sinistra hadn’t really done anything to him, ever.

Harry tried to give the five teachers a small smile but his facial muscles refused to obey. He finally ducked his head and went on his way. He heard one of the women sob but didn’t turn back. Harry automatically went in the direction of the staircase and made his way to the second floor corridor.

He knew where he will be truly alone, a place no one can find him; except for his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get more insight into Harry's psyche in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Harry opened the door of the unused bathroom, his legs gave out and he fell down on the floor. The strength he’d mustered in the headmaster’s office, in front of everyone, abandoned him as soon as he stepped inside the bathroom.

Harry clutched his hair in frustration as tremors went through his whole body, the full realization of what had happened to him, _of what he was_ , hitting him like a tornado. He started crying without inhibition, his sobs echoing in the empty bathroom.

Why? Why? Why?

Harry shut his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

It hurt.

God, it hurt so much!

Pain unlike any rose in Harry's chest as he recalled the headmaster’s words. How could he? How could he treat him like this ?

It hurt to be treated like a chess piece, a pawn in an elaborate game to defeat the dark lord. As if his life’s main goal was to die for the greater good.

Harry covered his mouth to stifle his scream as those awful words reverberated in his mind. It wasn’t his bloody problem if Voldemort hated everyone and everything! It should have never been his problem.

His parents should have been smart and fled the country when they were about to have him. But no. First, they had a child in the midst of war, knowing full well the child will be an orphan if they died since they were active members in said war. The two didn’t even consider what would happen to him if they or their friends died. 

Sirius in his grief had forgotten about him and gone after Pettigrew. People did things in grief, and they were Sirius’s friends, Harry got the need to have revenge. He understood the need to have revenge. He got it. He would’ve done the same, he didn’t begrudge Sirius doing that.

But did Sirius even care for him?

Harry clutched his stomach in pain, his breaths coming in short gasps.

No! No!

Sirius did care for him, he did love him.

Harry buried his face in his hands as he recalled his godfather’s words. His heart wanted to believe that Sirius and Remus loved him, that they cared for him because of who he was, Harry Potter, just Harry.

Sadly, his mind knew the truth even if his heart did not want to believe it. He didn’t know if they loved him because he was Harry or because he reminded them of their dead best friend, James Potter.

In the end, it’s all about his parents isn’t it? He has his father’s looks and his mother’s eyes. He is even in Gryffindor like them, even plays quidditch like his father.

He is not them!

Harry let out a strangled sound and scratched his own cheeks in anger. He is his own person! He wasn’t born in this world as their replacement or to do what they should have done. He was not James Potter or Lily Evans Potter.

What did it say about his parents, Dumbledore, his so called best friends and the world if they wanted him to die for greater good? He knew they all would have wanted him to die so that Voldemort would become vulnerable, that wasn’t even up for discussion.

Tom Riddle was evil, he deserved to die. If Harry had to sacrifice himself for it, he should do that without hesitation.

Harry slowly lifted his head as his breathing evened out. He glared at the sink in front of him, completely unaware of his lightly bleeding cheeks and his own magic crackling around him. The overwhelming grief and pain in his heart was now being taken over by something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Anger. Hatred. Resentment.

If these were the so called light wizards, who wanted to sacrifice innocent children, have teens fight their wars; then maybe there wasn’t much difference between them and dark ones.

They were all ready to sacrifice him to bring down Voldemort, as if it was his responsibility to kill himself for Riddle.

Well, too bad.

That was not going to happen. Ever. He had no wish to kill himself for anyone. As far as he was concerned, Voldemort paid for orphaning him by suffering for so many years.

Harry wiped his cheeks as he slowly got up. He staggered for a minute before turning and grabbing the door handle in a death grip, his knuckles stark white against the wood of the door.

At this point, the only people who may give a shit about him were Cedric, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra and Snape. McGonagall and Sprout had apologized to him again and again before he had left the office, saying they’d been horrible to him too. He had just listened to them, too tired to even get a word out. Flitwick and Sinistra had just patted his head, calling him the bravest boy ever.

Snape had only said if his mother had really wanted him to die, then he was glad Harry was not heeding her wishes.

Harry knew all of them had meant every word they’d said, the way the five of them had fought with Dumbledore, there was no way they didn’t care.

_“So what? Snape gestured towards Harry, who was looking blankly at the portraits, which were glaring at Dumbledore, “you’ve been waiting for him to die at the right time? Is that what this has been about? I risked my very life to save him and you are telling me you’ve raised him like a pig for slaughter?”_

_Pomona had buried her face in her hands, disgusted with herself that even she had gotten upset when Harry's had come out of the goblet. She should have known that the boy was incapable of doing such a thing. “Why headmaster?” Dumbledore flinched as he heard Sprout’s voice. “Why would you plan his death?” She hiccupped and McGonagall put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Why should an innocent boy pay the price?_

_“Yes, headmaster,” Sinistra said, glaring at Dumbledore with venom in her eyes. “I would like an answer myself. Is this why you didn’t care when the Harry’s name came out of the goblet? You wanted him to die? That's why you were completely fine with him competing?"  
_

_Dumbledore closed his eyes as those incriminating words hit him. He could feel the heat of McGonagall’s glare on him and when he opened his eyes he wasn’t surprised to see the woman looking at him as if he was some kind of monster._

_“I should have known you didn’t care about him. You left him at those muggles place even though I warned you not to.” Minerva recalled how she herself had turned Harry away even though she’d known how horrid his relatives were. She flinched._

_They’d all hurt Harry at some point, in one way or the other._

_The boy didn’t deserve it._

Harry recalled the tears he had seen in Dumbledore eyes at the end of discussion and his grip on the handle tightened. He wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore.

If his own bird had helped Riddle, the diary had looked as good as new after Fawkes had cried on it, he didn’t know what that said about the man. Did Tom’s soul come back because of the tears? He sincerely hoped it had. Maybe someone can bring back the basilisk too. Hell, the giant serpent was at least faithful to Riddle and Salazar.

What did it say about humans if animals were more loyal and had the ability to tell right from wrong. Fawkes had literally given Dumbledore a middle finger by helping Riddle. Not to mention the basilisk, even without his vision had asked for forgiveness from Salazar’s statue before falling on the floor of the chamber.

Harry slowly let go off his grip on handle and closed his eyes for a minute. He needed to calm down and think, anger was not going to help him in anyway. He had to be very careful now.

The first thing he needed to do was find a place where he could be alone. There was no way in hell he was going back to the Gryffindor tower that night or any other night if he was being honest. He didn’t want to see anyone.

He’ll never go back there again.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the sink that had been his original destination. Now that he had calmed down, he could see the flaw in his plan. Chamber of Secrets was not a place where he could hide forever. He needed to think of another option, of a place where he could be safe and alone till the end of term.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, this wasn’t as easy as it sounded. He knew if he asked one of the teachers, they would help him in a heartbeat. They would do everything in their power to make him happy after what had happened.

The problem was, he didn’t want to ask them. There was a reason he hadn’t allowed himself to shed a single tear in the headmaster’s office.

Then who could help him?

Harry’s eyes widened as the answer came to him. Of course! How could he have forgotten about him? Harry resisted the urge to smack his forehead. How could he be so forgetful?

There was someone who cared about him a lot, and that someone would never ever hope for his death, for any reason.

Harry opened his mouth to call him but stopped at the last second.

What if he was wrong and he also—

Harry shook his head to clear his mind, no way. There was no way in hell Dobby would ever hope for him to die. He trusted the little elf far more than anyone else.

Dobby appeared in front of Harry with a loud pop as soon as his name was called. The little elf’s widened in horror, though, when he saw the state Harry was in. All thoughts of congratulating Harry personally for finishing the Triwizard Tournament vanished from his mind as he saw the bloodied face of his friend.

“Eeep! Harry Potter, sir! Who did this to you?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh in relief at Dobby’s question. Yes, Dobby was his true friend.

Harry let Dobby heal the wounds on his cheeks, surprised to learn that he had actually managed to draw blood when he’d scratched himself. After Dobby was satisfied, Harry asked him if he could take him to a place in the school where no one would find him. Dobby nodded eagerly at Harry before taking him to the Come and Go room.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprised as he saw the room in front of him. He had done what Dobby had told him to. He had wished to be at a peaceful place and the room had provided him with a tranquil bedroom. His brows rose when he saw the beach in the distance, clearly visible through the open floor to ceiling windows. The room’s magic was impressive to say the least. 

He slowly made his way to the cozy looking couch as Dobby vanished with a pop to get his things. He shook his head fondly as he sat down. He was right in trusting Dobby.

Harry blinked in surprise as he saw items Dobby had brought for him. After bringing his belongings from his dormitory, Dobby had vanished twice and got him a plate of sandwiches, a goblet of water and a flagon of orange juice. Dobby had urged him to eat as he explained how the Room of Requirement worked and what exactly should Harry think if he wanted to leave the room as it was.

Harry didn’t want to eat anything in the slightest but he didn’t have the heart to deny Dobby. He ended up nibbling on the sandwich as Dobby finished explaining the workings of the room again.

“Dobby shall leave now, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will inform the four heads of houses and Professor Sinistra about where you are as you have asked.”

Harry nodded slowly, “alright, Dobby.” He smiled softly at the little creature, who was way more kind than humans. “Thank you for everything.”

Dobby resisted the urge to cry. What had happened to Harry Potter, he may be smiling but Dobby could see the pain reflected in his favourite wizard’s eyes. He’d noticed the dried tear tracks on Harry’s face before but hadn’t wanted to pry. His heart had hurt when he had cleaned the wounds on Harry’s face. He’d really wanted to ask Harry what the matter was, what had caused him so much distress that he’d ended up hurting himself. In the end, he had decided against it.

His friend looked in enough pain as it was. He didn’t want to hurt him more by asking what had happened.

“Dobby will always be there for you.”

Harry felt the familiar prickle behind his eyes and gave Dobby a watery smile. “I know, Dobby. I know.”

Dobby didn’t want to but he disapparated back to the kitchens, wishing nothing but ill on the people who had reduced Harry to this state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update !
> 
> I hope I was able to portray Harry's feelings on the matter well.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry glanced at the beach in the distance, familiar warmth welling up in him at the sight of the waves rolling onto the beach. He wondered if he should go down to the Great Hall for lunch that day. It’s not like he cared about what others thought about him. He didn’t care about anything anymore if he was being honest.

Three days had passed since the third task and Harry had still not left the Room of requirement. He didn’t want to, it felt more like a home to him than his relatives’ house or Gryffindor tower had ever felt.

Harry knew Dobby must have told the four heads of houses where he was, he’d asked Dobby to only tell them and Sinistra. He knew no one will disturb him or ask him to talk to anyone. No one had any right on him now. If he wanted to be alone, he had every right to be.

As Harry bit into his sandwich, another thought crossed his mind. His hand stilled halfway through his mouth as his other hand fisted the sheets. How could he have forgotten about that? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, it was alright. After what he’d gone through, it wasn’t that surprising he had forgotten to take care of that.

Harry finished his last sandwich quickly then downed the glass of blueberry shake Dobby had brought for him that day. He had an insane urge to smack himself but refrained. It wouldn’t really help him anyway. He knew should have done this earlier but for the past two days he’d only woken up to take a shower and eat his meals which Dobby got for him. He’d spent most of his time sleeping, something which had provided him with a semblance of peace. He hadn’t wanted to think about Dumbledore, his relatives or anyone. He had just wanted quiet, peace.

Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment, an ink bottle and quill from his bedside table, then transformed his tray into a clipboard. He looked at the blank sheet in front of him for a minute before he started writing the long awaited letter to his relatives.

Harry explained in short that they will never have to see each other again, he was sure that would make their day. They didn’t need or deserve an explanation as to why he was never coming back. They’d never cared for him and had done their best to make him miserable. Harry wouldn’t even be surprised if the three threw a party after reading his letter. He could clearly envision how ecstatic they’ll be. They’ll be over the moon over the fact that they’ll never have to house a freak, a no good creature in their good, normal house anymore. 

Harry read the letter again to see if he’d made a mistake. He grinned when he reached the last sentence, it was perfect.

Harry folded the letter and pocketed it. He glanced at his watch, it was just a little after ten. He wondered if this was a good time to go to Hedwig. Maybe he shouldn’t disturb her. It wasn’t as if he needed this letter delivered urgently. He could always take the letter to her later in evening.

Right now, he should go and visit his friend.

Dobby had kept him informed of Cedric’s condition and Harry was relieved to know that Cedric was doing well. Madam Pomfrey was taking good care of him and had been very angry that Harry hadn’t come to her to get treated. She was livid with Dumbledore after she’d learned what had happened from McGonagall, Cedric and Dobby. She had only calmed down after she’d send some potions to him through Dobby. She had given Dobby a hat when he’d told her that he had healed Harry himself, she needn’t worry about Harry in the slightest. Dobby was quite pleased with her thoughtful gift, he’d taken to wearing the midnight blue hat every day. Harry couldn’t help but feel happy whenever he saw Dobby in the evening with the smart hat on his head.

Harry was also touched by Pomfrey’s concern for him. She was a wonderful lady and a brilliant healer. He made a mental note to go see her as well after making sure Cedric was fine.

Harry clenched his hand into fists and made his way to the staircase that will take him to the hospital wing. He’d thought of using his cloak but had dismissed the idea in the end. After it will come out he was Tom Riddle’s fiancé, the annoying habit of people will only increase. There really wasn’t anything he could do about it, even if he hated their stares very much.

Harry hoped, though, that someone would get injured as they concentrated on staring at him and run themselves into a wall. They would deserve every bit of pain they’ll experience. Maybe that’ll teach the idiots a lesson to mind their own bloody business and leave him alone. 

Surprisingly, Harry didn’t run into anyone on his way to the hospital wing. When he remembered what day it was, Saturday, the absence of students made more sense. Maybe there wasn’t anyone around because it was a weekend. Most of the students must be outside, enjoying the last days of term or at Hogsmeade village.

Harry felt his lips quirk up as he took in the sight of Cedric leaning against the pillows, a small book in his hands. He didn’t think he could have stopped himself from smiling even if he’d wanted to. It felt good to see with his own eyes that Cedric was fine. The sixth year Hufflepuff was one of the few people Harry got along with. They were so close that Harry didn’t even mind his touch.

Harry’d gotten to know the older boy during the tournament and that was the reason Cedric was part of his small group, the people he was comfortable with touching (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus).

The fact still didn’t stop Harry from stiffening when Cedric immediately pulled him in for a hug, his book forgotten, as soon as he sat down beside the older boy.

Harry didn’t think he could put into words what he was feeling at the moment. Cedric kept on repeating the same thing again and again, that he was sorry for everything. Harry shut his eyes tightly as he returned Cedric’s embrace. He was glad he had his friend by his side.

Cedric wasn’t overreacting, his reaction was understandable. After all, only he knew apart from the teachers that Voldemort was back and was now his fiancé. Dobby had told him that Sprout and McGonagall had told Cedric everything. Harry had wanted Cedric to know everything, he’d been at the graveyard and Harry trusted him to keep his secret. The four head of houses, Sinistra, Dumbledore, and Cedric were under an oath to not tell anyone anything about Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.

After a while, Harry leant back from the embrace and patted Cedric’s shoulder. He gave the kind Hufflepuff a small smile and wished with all of his heart Cedric well in life.

“I am so sorry, Harry,” Cedric tightened his grip on Harry’s hand in his, unwilling to let the fourteen year old go. “Is there any way you can get out of this arrangement?” he asked softly.

Cedric still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this young boy was now Voldemort’s—Tom Riddle’s fiancé.

Harry gave Cedric a wan smile and shook his head. “No. And I don’t want to Cedric. Tom—” Cedric looked bewildered as he heard Harry addressing the dark lord by his name. But then again Harry will marry him, if anyone had the right to call You Know Who by his name, it was his friend.

“He may be many things, Cedric,” Harry smiled sadly and Cedric felt his heart clench in pain. “But he is not a liar. He will not harm anyone or go after muggleborns. He hates muggleborns and muggles more than anything else.” Harry chuckled and Cedric blinked. “Harry?”

Harry laid his other hand on his and Cedric's entwined ones and smiled softly at the taller male. “I have a good feeling about this, Cedric. Trust me?”

Cedric sighed and gently pulled Harry in for another hug. “Of course I trust you, Harry. I hope you are right, my friend.” He leant back and met Harry’s gaze. He smiled softly. “Just—please— talk to me whenever you feel like. I’ll always be there for you, Harry. Don’t keep everything to yourself.”

Harry eyes softened as he returned Cedric’s smile. He nodded. “Of course.”

Harry sat with Cedric for another half an hour. He told the older boy where he was staying and how Dobby had helped him. Cedric’s eyes had turned very cold at the mention of the headmaster but thankfully he didn’t say anything on that matter, something which Harry was very grateful for. He didn’t want to talk about that with anyone. 

After an hour, Harry bid Cedric goodbye and went to the office of Madame Pomfrey. The woman had been very worried about him and the least Harry could do was visit her so she could see with her own eyes that he was fine. 

* * *

Most of the students averted their gaze when they saw Harry Potter enter the Great Hall. The first and second year students started murmuring amongst themselves, while some older students tried to sneak in a glance at the Boy Who Lived.

Harry ignored everyone and strode to the end of Gryffindor table, the place where he knew Neville usually sat. On his way, he met Ron and Hermione, both had gotten up to say something to him but Harry completely ignored them and continued on. After what the two had done to him that year, he didn’t need any proof to know that they would have stood right alongside Dumbledore. He didn’t even need to hear with his own ears what their stance would be. He knew his ex-friends quite well by now.

Harry did pause for a minute to give Fred and George a polite nod. The two returned his greeting but didn’t say anything else. They only gave him a firm nod in return. The gesture told Harry he wasn’t wrong to trust them a little.

When Harry reached Neville, he was surprised to see his friend wasn’t sitting alone with his herbology book. A blonde girl was sitting beside him, reading a magazine upside down. For a moment Harry wondered if he should really sit there. Before he could retract his steps, Neville shifted to make space for him. The shy fourth year just gave him an understanding smile.

Relief flooded Harry at Neville’s gesture. Whatever doubts he’d had about sitting there vanished with just one smile. He hadn’t been wrong to place his trust in Neville.

Harry ate slowly, well aware of the eyes on him, scrutinizing his every move. But he didn’t look up, he will not.

Why should he care for any of these people? They are all hypocrites, most of them had made his life hell after his name came out of the goblet.

Not to mention what they’d done in his second year. He had been treated like a monster just because he could speak snake tongue. Hell, speaking parseltongue never even harmed anyone, he’d even saved Justin from that snake. But these people’s suspicious glances, mutterings and hateful words had harmed him a lot.

Harry knew he hadn’t eaten a lot but he couldn’t tolerate the stares anymore. He was about to leave when he heard a soft voice stop him. Harry turned to glance at the speaker of the voice and was astonished to find nothing but concern in ice blue eyes of the blonde girl sitting on Neville’s other side.

“You should drink some juice, you know,” the blonde girl said softly, “it’ll really help you.”

Harry didn’t know why he did what he did next. He didn’t even know the fae like girl. But for some inexplicable reason she didn’t make him feel as if everyone was a monster in the world. So, Harry sat back down and poured a glass of orange juice for himself.

Neville sighed in relief as he saw Harry drinking the juice. He turned to Luna and gave her a grateful smile, knowing full well it was because of Luna’s innate goodness and honest character that Harry had heeded her advice.

Luna smiled in return and squeezed Neville’s hand. She’ll do what she can to help Neville’s friend. She didn’t know Harry Potter well, but she knew the boy needed his friends’ by his side. After what had happened to him and Cedric, getting caught by Death Eaters during the third task, it was no wonder Harry was in a state of shock.

She hoped Harry and Cedric would get well soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
